Sonic
|system1JP = May 15, 2014 |system1EU = November 30, 2012 |system1AU = November 30, 2012 |system2 = 3DS |system2NA = February 12, 2013 |system2EU = February 7, 2013 |system2AU = February 7, 2013 |class1 = Nintendo Network |class2 = Mii |class3 = Nintendo Selects |accessory1 = Nunchuk (not required) |accessory2 = Classic Controller (not required) |accessory3 = Wii U Pro Controller (not required) |accessory4 = Wii Wheel |genre = Racing |size = 6.18 GB U, https://www.nintendo.co.uk/Games/Wii-U/Sonic-All-Stars-Racing-Transformed-675973.html 6,529 blocks 3DS https://www.nintendo.co.uk/Games/Nintendo-3DS/Sonic-All-Stars-Racing-Transformed-688963.html |ESRB = E10 |PEGI = 7 |CERO = A |USK = 6 |ACB = G |rating = yes |Fix = a }} Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed is a kart racing game developed by Sumo Digital for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, as well as it being on rival platforms such as PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Playstation Vita. It is a sequel to 2010's Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. This game was followed up with the next iteration of Sonic Racing for Nintendo Switch in 2019, named ''Team Sonic Racing''. Gameplay This game is a kart racing game, that is somewhat similar to Mario Kart. Like Mario Kart there are items you can use in the game. In thegame you can change your car though mods, mods can change it is it is faster or has better handling, every mod changes the karts performance in some way. There are three different transformtions. The first one is a kart, the kart can drive on the ground. The second one is the boat, the boat can only drive on water. The third one is a plane, the plane can only dirve in the air. The player can boost in many different ways like holding down the drift button, using the item. The levels in the game change dynamically lap by lap. If the player has the bonus version of the game the player gets a new track called Outlook Bay. The game item's are very balanced (unlike Mario Kart's items). There is a grand prix mode that is in the game has ten different cups to choose from. To unlock different characters, the player will need to get world cup stars, and then go to where they are and but them. There is a world tour mode in which the player goes through all the different modes and tracks in the game. The muitiplayer is LAN and online with some special modes in LAN mode of the game. Item list *Rocket *Boost *Swarm *Drone *Tornado *Blowfish *Hotrode *All Stars *Shield Characters Other *Mii (Wii U and 3DS version) *Avatar (Xbox 360 version) Development Game development had already been well underway by the time Nintendo unveiled their own kart racing game Mario Kart 7 for the 3DS. Both titles allow for continuous racing over ground, air and water. Sumo producer Jem Lee describes seeing Mario Kart 7 for the first time: “We were sitting in a meeting room at work watching the E3 conferences and Nintendo came on and we all wondered if they’d be doing a new Mario Kart. Then they had a montage of things and you had a kart sprout wings, and we all looked around the room, and then you saw a car go into water and we were all like ‘no f#%$ing way!’ But then they went into each one in depth, and although it’s kind of flying, it’s more falling with style because we’d discussed something similar to that in pre-production as we were trying to work out how to get these three modes in and we called it falling with style as you’re always falling but you have some choice. Whereas the driving under water… that’s not boating. So what they have is a kart game with additive options which are really well built on and add to the experience but we’ve gone away with that in what we were doing.” References ES: Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Wii U games Category:2012 video games Category:Sega games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog games Category:Racing games Category:Sumo Digital games Category:Games with a demo Category:Multiplatform games Category:Games published by Sega Category:Launch titles Category:2013 video games Category:2014 video games